Make them pay through the nose!
by ColonelTravis1836
Summary: The musical version of "Les Miserables" told from Combeferre's POV. This version uses some moments from both of my productions where I played the character twice, and I've tweaked it to how I wanted it to end. I do not own anything.
1. 1832: The Streets of Paris

My name is Combeferre. I am 21 years old. I am at university studying medical science, and philosophy. I am what they call, "The Guide" to a small secret society called "The Friends of the ABC".

And I am recently dead.

How did I die? That honestly is a good question. Well, I know _How_ I died physically, but it is the events that led to my death that I still hold in question. I suppose there was a way or two that I could've escaped death, but now that I am dead, what's the point? If anyone continues to read this, maybe in time they will understand the path of my destiny better than I can.

All I know is, the turn of events began several days ago. It was the 1st of June, 1832, in the city of Paris, France.

I became separated from the rest of the Friends, as our protest rally was interrupted by the police arriving. Enjolras, our leader, was giving out another one of his speeches about the social injustices that the poorer people of our country constantly suffer. The Friends and I considered ourselves loyal to the people. We were patriotic. That was considered an offensive mistake, living in a Monarchy.

It wasn't long before the police came. Whether they intended to disperse the crowd, or to have us arrested, I wasn't sure. But we weren't willing to stand around and take chances.

The only problem was we didn't have a backup plan…which could've foreshadowed our imminent downfall in the first place. So we became scattered among the streets. Only Enjolras, Marius Pontmercy, and myself had made half an attempt to regroup. None of us knew if the others would form up, but we all knew that at some point, we were to meet in our hideout at the Café Musain.

Unfortunately, in the chaos, I got separated from the other two, and now I found myself to be lost amongst the lesser known streets of Paris.

Luckily, I ran into my little friend, Gavroche. He was a friend to all of us in the society, but I considered him like my newfound little brother. He knew these streets better than I knew which philosopher said what theory. But it is his situation that breaks my heart; he has spent his little life as a street urchin.

Anyway, he guided me into more familiar territory. We turned a corner, and found a large group of peasants mixed in with prostitutes. It was a mess…to say the least. The destitute population then began singing, as if they had their own little ritual…

" _Look down and see the beggars at your feet!_

 _Look down and show some mercy if you can!_

 _Look down and see the sweepings of the street!_

 _Look down! Look down, upon your fellow man!"_

And then, as if by some miracle, I saw one of my fellow…classmates, for lack of a better word. Grantaire. I wasn't sure if he was currently present at the protest today, but I know if he wasn't, this would be where he was the whole time.

I left Gavroche to his own affairs. He seemed to be greeting a new street urchin. I'm not sure, but I thought I heard him call himself Oliver. Gavroche returned the greeting.

" _How do you do? My name's Gavroche! These are my people, here's my patch! Not much to look at; nothing posh, nothing that you'd put up to scratch! This is my school, my high society here in the slums of St. Michele. We live on crumbs of upper piety. Tough on the teeth, but what the hell? Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! FOLLOW ME!"_

And then he ran off with the newcomer. And I was left to deal with Grantaire, who at the moment was preoccupied with a lady of the evening.

As soon as I approached, an old beggar woman separated the two.

" _What you think you're at, hanging 'round my pitch?_ _If you're new around here, girl, you've got a lot to learn!"_ The old woman said, pushing the young prostitute around.

As I tried to pull Grantaire away, the young prostitute shoved the old woman aside and replied _"Listen, you old bat! Crazy bloody witch! At least I give my customers some pleasure in return!"_ I tried to stop myself from laughing.

" _I know what you give! Give them all the pox! Spread around your poison 'til they end up in a box!"_

And then, as if on cue, what seemed like the young girl's Pimp came by to sort things out.

" _Leave that poor old cow! Move it, Madeleine! She used to be no better 'til the clap got to her brain!"_

And then one after another, the peasants and the prostitutes began to chime in…

" _When's it going to end?"_

" _When we gonna live?"_

" _Something's gotta happen now!"_

" _Something's gotta give!"_

And then they began to start chanting _"It'll come. It'll come. It'll come."_ Over and over again…

I've given up hope on Grantaire. No matter how hard I tried to get his attention, the young girls would just take it all away. I checked my watch…surely I would've been late to the meeting by now.

" _Where are the leaders of the land?"_ I heard a familiar voice. "Oh thank god! Marius and Enjolras." I thought to myself. I ran towards them. _"Where are the swells who run this show?"_

Marius saw me, and then handed me a packet of the flyers that we had put together. It seems to me that anyone who is left with Enjolras, wastes no time in trying again to make people aware of our cause.

" _Only one man, and that's Lamarque, speaks for the people here below!"_ Enjolras replied.

I took the signal to begin passing out the flyers to the people huddled in this little street.

" _See our children fed, help us in our name!"_ The crowd continued.

And then a little old man, bless his heart, extended his hands to me and pleaded _"Something for a crust of bread in Holy Jesus's name!"_

I heard a little voice behind me reply _"In the Lord's Holy name!"_ and then the crowd continued the chant. _"In his name. In his name. In his name."_

Seeing that everyone got a pamphlet, I turned to greet Enjolras, when Marius came up to us both.

" _Lamarque is ill, and fading fast. Won't last the week out, so they say!"_

It was true. General Lamarque wasn't doing too good. And it would be worse for the lot of us. Because as soon as he dies, there will be no one left of high respect, that will show any sympathy for the People. We were doomed, and action had to be taken.

" _With all the anger in the land, how long before the Judgement Day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?"_ Enjolras declared.

Barricade…that's a word that'll stick with me until Heaven falls. It is the word of the thing that brought us all together, on that fateful day. But I can't reflect on that now. There are other things to come beforehand. For example…

" _Watch out for Old Thenadier…"_ Gavroche told his little friend. _"All of his family's on the make! Once ran a hash house down the way! Bit of a swine, and no mistake! He's got the gang, a bleeding lay-a-bout! Even his daughter does her share…_ "

And that's when I saw her. The girl. The dangerous girl, who could emasculate any man just by looking at you. She could pin a 300lb man to the ground, slit his throat right open, and still make it look like an accident. She was probably the most vicious and dangerous urchin girl France has ever known…

…and yet I am still drawn to her.

" _That's Eponine, she knows her way about. Only a kid, but hard to scare! Do we care?"_ Gavroche asked his friend. _"Not a cuss!"_ The friend responded. He's learning quickly.

" _Long live us! LONG LIVE US!"_ The two of them shouted.

Old Thenadier shoved his way past me. I felt like walking over there and giving him a piece of my mind. He may think I didn't know who he was, and how he treats his daughter. I've seen the bruises enough time to finally do something about it.

And would you believe my luck…he brought the Patron-Minette gang with him.

" _Everyone here! You know your place, Brujon. Babet! Claqseous! You, Montparnasse! Watch for the law with Eponine! Take care!"_ Then he turned to his wife and said _"You turn on the tears! No mistakes my dears!"_

Madame Thenadier snatched one of our pamphlets from Enjolras's hand. I grabbed his arm before he could object.

" _These bloody students on our street! Here they come, slumming once again!"_

The more this old wench was around (pardon my language), the more she was ruining our reputation. She's tried to shut us down verbally multiple times.

" _Our Eponine would kiss their feet!"_ I took a deep sigh…and wished for once, I could help her get out of this situation, and I could make it so I would be the one kissing her feet. _"She never had a scrap of brains!"_

As Madame Thenadier walked to her spot, I went to approach Eponine. She honestly looked as if she could be a fish out of water. She was dressed in a raggedy dress, of course, but she had the most beautiful dark wavy hair I've ever seen. And her eyes…dark brown. When looking into them, you could see stars.

And today was the day I was going to get up enough courage to at the very least, introduce myself.

Damnit, Marius…He's gotten to her first. _"Hey, Eponine. What's up today? I haven't seen you much about!"_

They've known each other for at least 5 months. That left me at a disadvantage of 5 months.

She teased with him. _"Here you can always catch me in!"_ And then he took the tip of her cap and shoved it down her face, playfully and responded _"Mind the police don't catch you out!"_

Then she snatched one of his books. _"Hey, what'd you do with all these books? I could've been a student too!"_ Oh how I wished that could be…maybe if our cause is successful, maybe we can arrange so that she can go to school. Maybe then she would notice me.

" _Don't judge a girl on how she looks! I know a lot of things I do!"_ She said while flipping through the pages of his book.

He then casually picked up the book and flipped it right-side up. God, it broke my heart and made me hate Marius even more. _"Poor Eponine, the things you know, you wouldn't find in books like these!"_

She then played with his hair. I had to look away, it was almost too much to bear.

" _I like the way you grow your hair!"_ She said.

I heard him say _"I like the way you always tease."_ He then walked away to give out more pamphlets.

" _Little he knows…little he sees."_ I heard her whisper.

Is this some sort of a sick joke? Something to play with my emotions? Have they both been made aware of my crush on Eponine, and they use that to my advantage and torture me?

Or maybe she really does love him…and he doesn't even know. That's more plausible. He always was the one oblivious to reality.

" _Here's the old boy! Stay on the job, and watch out for the law!"_ Madame Thenadier shouted to the gang.

I turned around to see who she was talking about. There was an older gentleman. He looked tall and powerful. He had a top hat and looked wealthy. On his arm, was a young girl. She was pretty, I suppose. She must've been his daughter.

That's when an idea hit me. I've seen this man before. He's been known throughout Paris as a very generous asset to the poor. And for this, he was well known, and respected by the People of France. If anyone can be influential to our cause, it was this man!

I explained my theory to Enjolras. He nodded his approval, and I signaled the old man over. I was too busy discussing the pamphlets with this gentleman to have noticed the conversation going on between Eponine and Marius.

I didn't even notice him bumping into the daughter, nor his reaction to her apparent beauty.

"So you see, Monsieur, this is a very special cause, intended for the greater good of the people. Any way you can help, would be greatly appreciated by the Friends of the ABC…" I began with the gentleman.

It was then that Old Thenadier shoved his way past and took the gentleman aside.

" _Please, Monsieur! Come this way! Here's a child that ain't eaten today!"_

I threw my hands up and spoke to Enjolras "We should just go. It's pointless to continue here." I motioned to the Gentleman's distraction, and then back to Grantaire, who seems to have forgotten all about the pamphlets.

Marius seemed to be in his own little world too. I noticed his eyes haven't left the new girl's. I hope Eponine isn't witnessing this-

" _Men like me, don't forget! You're the bastard who borrowed Cosette!"_ Thenadier said angrily, shoving the gentleman backwards, getting a grab at his shirt.

" _What is this! Are you mad? No Monsieur, you don't know what you do!"_ The old gentleman pleaded.

" _You know me! You know me! I'm a con just like you!"_ Thenadier said, pulling back after ripping the man's shirt open.

Eponine came into view. _"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!_ "

Christ…Inspector Javert…as if this day couldn't get any worse! There he was in his black coat, top hat, and night stick. He came with two gendarmes which made this even more dangerous for Enjolras and I than we thought. We tried to conceal what pamphlets we had left.

I turned to tell Grantaire to do the same. Of course. When the police came, the prostitutes ran off, taking Grantaire with him.

" _Another brawl in the square, another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Who'll let him speak to Javert?"_ He turned to the gentleman, who seemed to turn white as a ghost. _"Monsieur, these streets are not safe! Let these vermin beware! We'll see that justice is done!"_

Enjolras and I lowered our heads, so as to avoid getting too much attention from the Inspector. I kept grasping his arm, reminding him that now was not the time to strike. They would've called for backup, and we'd be overrun in minutes.

Luckily, Javert seemed to be more interested in the Patron-Minette gang. _"I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade! And on your witness Monsieur, I'll see him suitably paid!"_ He then turned back around, and we raised our heads.

The old gentleman and his daughter were gone. They seemed to be in a hurry.

" _But where's the gentleman gone? And why on Earth did he run?"_ Javert asked.

As if things couldn't get more bizarre, Marius ran off after them. I knew it! He's probably head over heels for that girl. My thoughts and concerns for Eponine were interrupted by Thenadier.

" _You will have a job to catch him! He's the one you should arrest! No more bourgeois when you scratch him then that brand upon his chest!"_

Wait…the man had a brand? That could only mean…

" _Could it be he's some old jailbird, that the tide now washes in? Heard my name and started running…had the brand upon his skin! And that girl who stood beside him…when I turned, they both had gone! Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be he's Jean Valjean!"_

I've heard of a Valjean…he was an ex-convict who posed as a Mayor in some small town nine years ago. And he revealed himself to the court in order to save an innocent life. Personally, I find that commendable. I don't see why he'd still be on the run.

Enjolras and I agreed that we've stayed here long enough.

"I'll see if I can find any of the others, and we'll meet back at the Musain." I said to him. As we were backing away from the police, I heard Javert say _"Let the old man keep on running. I will run him off his feet! Everyone about your business! Clear this garbage off the street!"_

And with that, we ran off on our separate ways.


	2. ABC CafeRed & BlackThe People's Song

After Inspector Javert had us clear out, Enjolras and I split up to search for any other stray students, and lead them back to the Musain. I turned around a corner or two, and I found Feuilly and Courfeyrac walking towards me.

I had asked them if they knew how to get back to the café, and they both said yes.

Not only that, but Courfeyrac had in his hands a scrolled up map of the City of Paris. At last, we were becoming more organized. I had them lead the way back to the café.

Just as Javert walked away in front of us, Gavroche came by and nudged me in the leg and said _"That Inspector thinks he's something, but it's me who runs this town! And my theater never closes, and the curtain's never down! Trust Gavroche! Have no fear! Don't you worry, Combeferre dear! You can always find me here!"_ And with that he ran off. There was no trace of his friend Oliver though.

But we had more important matters at hand. We had to report back to the Musain. We passed up the Notre Dame and the Rue de Bac along the way. Some of the people who have taken to our cause are already making plans to help us out. Things were looking our way…for now.

At long last, Courfeyrac, Feuilly and I had arrived at the Café Musain. I knocked on the door once, and then three quick times. That was our signal to be let in. Bahorel stood guard and opened the door for us.

Enjolras, Jehan Prouvaire, Joly, Lesgles and Grantaire were all huddled around a couple of tables. The larger table, was covered with a very large red tablecloth.

I called out to Enjolras and I said to him _"At Notre Dame, the sections are prepared!"_ Feuilly came up behind me and added _"At Rue de Bac, they're straining at the leash!"_

Courfeyrac had laid out the map on the table and said _"Students, workers, everyone! There's a river on the run! Like the flowing of the tide, Paris coming to our side!"_

I went over to greet my friend Lesgles, when Enjolras held up his hand for us to listen to him.

" _The time is near. So near, it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware…"_ He then glared at Grantaire, who of course, had a whole bottle in his hand, and looked like he was halfway through it. _"…don't let the wine go to your brains!"_

I stood over Courfeyrac and Joly as they sat together at their table. Enjolras continued. _"For the Army we fight is a dangerous foe; with the men and their arms we never could match._ "

I don't know why, but I felt like I was the only one in the whole room who was taking our leader seriously.

" _Oh, it's easy to sit here and swat them like flies_. _"_ Enjolras pounded on the table.

Grantaire mocked a similar slam on his table. I knew he of all of us, wouldn't take this seriously.

" _But the National Guard will be harder to catch._ " That's what I was afraid of…

" _We need a sign…to rally the people! To call them to arms, and to bring them in line!"_ Enjolras declared. The rest of us started pounding our tables in agreement.

It was then we heard Bahorel open the door, and Marius came in, panting.

Enjolras looked pissed. _"Marius, you're late!"_

Joly, being the medic of all of us, looked at the physical state of Marius and asked him _"What's wrong, today? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"_

Grantaire staggered over to Marius with bottle in hand and casually said _"Some wine, and say what's going on!"_

Marius turned to Joly and replied. _"A ghost you say? A ghost, maybe! She was just like a ghost to me! One minute there, then she was gone!"_

Christ…he's talking about that new girl…

Speaking of which, where was Eponine? I mean, I'm glad she wasn't here to listen to Marius's Declaration of Love, but I still wondered where she could've been. Had that cop arrested her? Is she currently on a job forced by Thenadier's Gang?

I had to snap out of my thoughts, as Grantaire jumped and sat on Marius's lap.

" _I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I have never heard him 'ooh' and 'ah'!"_ And he planted a big sloppy kiss on Marius's cheek.

Enjolras walked over and stuck out his hand in a warning "Okay, Grantaire, that's enough!"

Grantaire jumped out of Marius's lap and pointed at Enjolras _"You talk of battles to be won!"_ I put my hand on Enjolras's shoulder to keep him from challenging the cynic.

But I had no idea Grantaire was going to take his bottle, and wave it around his crotch, making a rather obscene gesture while saying _"And here He comes, like Don Juan!"_ motioning to Marius. He also pronounced Juan like "Jew-On" which irritated the grammatical expert within me. (If I wasn't opposed to them I would've called myself a Grammar Policeman. Anyway…)

" _It's better than an Opera!"_ Grantaire finished, taking a dramatic bow. Lesgles, Courfeyrac and Prouvaire all stood up and clapped for him. Marius was about to walk up to Grantaire to challenge him, when I stood in between, trying to stop Marius, while Feuilly intervened with Grantaire. Grantaire responded by shoving Feuilly's hand away and returned to his lone table.

"Marius, have you seen Eponine? I thought she would've come back here after today's rally." I asked him as he sat back down with Courfeyrac and Joly.

"Oh…well I asked her if she would do me a favor…"

We were interrupted by the sound of broken glass on the floor. I thought it was Grantaire at first, but instead it was Enjolras. He smashed a small glass bottle in anger…

" _It is time for us all to decide who we are!"_ He then picked up Grantaire's bottle and waved it around. _"Do we fight for the right to a night at the Opera now?"_ He then placed it back on the table, and then turned to Lesgles, Prouvaire and myself.

" _Have you asked of yourselves what's the price you might pay?"_ He asked us. I really wish he never asked us that. Of course I thought about the price. That's why I'm the only other one out of all of us taking this cause seriously. He then glared at Marius when he asked us _"Is this simply a game for rich young boys to play?"_

Only Enjolras and I knew that Marius's Grandfather was a Loyalist to the King. That's why I was hesitant to even acknowledge him being accepted into the society.

Enjolras then walked slowly to the large table with the red tablecloth. _"The colors of the world are changing day by day!"_ And then all of a sudden, he took the tablecloth, yanked it right off the table, sending papers and books flying.

" _Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"_

It all began to resolve itself for me. Red was the perfect color to represent us. Liberty does not come without the price of blood, and what better way to represent liberty than to show off the color Red?

Just as I was about to speak to Enjolras, Marius turned to Courfeyrac and said _"Had you been there tonight, you might know how it feels!"_

He can't be serious…his mind's still on that girl that he probably doesn't even know her name?! We're talking about the rights of man, and he's been preoccupied this whole time?!

"Marius, please!" Enjolras said, groaning.

Of course, Marius continued. " _To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight!"_ Everyone else began to laugh at him and tease him. Enjolras and I looked at each other in disbelief.

" _Had you been there tonight, you might also have known…how your world could be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong. And what was wrong seems right!"_

I looked up in God's direction and mouthed "Why?" to Him. I knew he couldn't respond. That option flew out the window as soon as I asked for a chance to talk to Eponine.

Grantaire then blurted out _"Red!"_

Marius said to him _"I feel my soul on fire!"_

Grantaire sat up. _"Black!"_

Marius began staring into space. _"My world if she's not there!"_

Then the rest of the students chimed in. _"Red!"_

" _The Color of Desire!"_ Marius continued.

" _Black!"_ The others said louder.

Enjolras and I looked at each other and then at the others. This was spiraling out of control.

" _The Color of Despair!"_

I rolled my eyes as Joly and Courfeyrac started making kissing faces, teasing Marius.

Enjolras shook Marius's shoulder. _"Marius, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well! But now there is a higher call!"_

And then he opened his coat, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a flintlock pistol, and placed it on the table. All other chatter in the room suddenly stopped. Now they had his attention.

" _Who cares about your lonely soul?"_ A few of the students replied with "I don't." or "Not me."

" _We strive toward a larger goal!"_ And then he grabbed the pistol, and held it in the same hand as his table cloth, then held them both up in the air. _"Our little lives don't count at all!"_

And then in perfect synchronization, the entire room stood together. _"Red, the blood of angry men! Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"_

Now that Enjolras finally had the room under HIS control and not anyone else's, we went straight back to work.

" _Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short!"_ And then he glared back at Grantaire. _"Grantaire, put that bottle down!"_ And then he turned back to us.

Grantaire slurred in the background _"Give me brandy on my breath, and I'll breathe them all to death!"_

Courfeyrac pointed to the map. _"In St. Antoine, they're with us to amends!"_

I pointed in another section of the map and said _"At Notre Dame, they're tearing up the stones!"_

Feuilly nudged Enjolras's shoulder next. _"Twenty rifles good as new!"_

I was standing against a chair, when I noticed it being moved around. I turned to see Little Gavroche jumping onto the chair. "Listen!"

Joly continued the conversation. _"Twenty rounds for every man!"_

"Listen to me!" Gavroche cried out. I tried to get the others attention as well.

" _Double that in Port St. Cloud!"_ Prouvaire said.

Lesgles then added _"Seven guns in St. Martin!"_

"LISTEN EVERYBODY!" Gavroche and I shouted together. Finally, the room fell silent.

"General Lamarque is dead!" the little one said hesitantly.

My heart dropped in my stomach. I think the same may have happened to everyone else. Joly went so far as to crumple up the pamphlets in his hands. Courfeyrac took it a step further by tearing his up into pieces.

I knelt down to Gavroche's level, and asked him "Are you certain?"

"Yeah" he answered quietly. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I knew this would've been especially painful for the little child, since he was among the people that we would've been fighting for.

" _Lamarque is dead…"_ Enjolras said softly. _"Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate! The people's man!"_ As soon as he said that, I knew he was onto something. I could feel it in my body. _"His death is the sign we await!"_

We all turned around to him.

" _On his funeral day, they will honor his name, with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes!"_ On that, I knew immediately how that would've played out:

Lamarque was referred by us as the people's man. If he is given a proper funeral, it will clearly be the King's way of stating that he owns Lamarque, and this will infuriate the people even more!

Enjolras continued _"From their candles of grief we will kindle our flame! On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise!"_

Lesgles nudged my arm and I patted him on the back. This tragedy was the perfect spark to our cause. The people will have to stand with us now!

" _The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"_ Enjolras declared. He threw the rest of our papers in the air and ran to the end of the room and stood on a chair to face us all. _"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts, but a jubilant shout! They will come one and all!"_

"Long Live the Republic!" I shouted. Gavroche replied "Death to the King!"

" _They will come when we call!"_ Enjolras bellowed.

We all then grabbed our books, and put on our coats and hats, then walked outside.

Enjolras grabbed a box from inside, set it outside the front door, and stood on it and began his speech, but this time, he sang.

" _Do you hear the People Sing? Singing the song of Angry Men?_

 _It is the music of a People who will not be slaves again!_

 _When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums,_

 _There is a life about to start when Tomorrow comes!"_

I then stood up after Enjolras and tried to keep the momentum going.

" _Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?"_ I saw a few of the onlookers raise their hands in response. I couldn't stop now!

I picked up Gavroche and held him so that he sat on my shoulder. _"Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?"_ I pointed to the sky in front of us.

Courfeyrac then continued. _"Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"_

We then sang another chorus of what Enjolras had sung.

Feuilly grabbed the tablecloth as he took to the podium. _"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live! Will you stand up and take your chance?"_

Bahorel stood up next to Feuilly and replied _"The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!"_

And as we sang the chorus again, Bahorel handed the tablecloth to me. I went back inside, found a very large wooden pole sitting in the corner. Why it was there I didn't know. But I took one of the knives from the table, and I went straight to work.

When I came out, I was waving our emblem in the air. Our Red Flag! We then ran off to go our separate ways, and to spread our influence to the People.

That's when I saw Eponine. Thank God she was safe at least. She ran over to Marius, and she said something to him but I wasn't sure what. He then ran off with her in a hurry.

"Combeferre! Hurry up! We need to get to Monsieur Mabeuf's before the night's out!" Enjolras called out to me.

"Okay…I'm coming!" I said, as I followed behind, carrying the flag with me.


	3. One Day More

June 4th, 1832. The moment of truth will be near.

Tomorrow, the rest of the Friends of the ABC and myself will attend the funeral march of General Jean Maximilien Lamarque, born July 22nd 1770, died June 1st this year.

The plan was simple: At a given signal, we would rush the procession, commandeer the carriage that held Lamarque's casket, and inspire the People to stand with us. Enjolras would deliver a speech or two with regards to all the great things that come with a Republic. People will have to notice our purpose then.

But we were also to take care. The King's Men…let alone the National Guard, would be made well aware of the Insurrection. And they will be all too happy to put us down.

So I supervised Lesgles, Feuilly, Courfeyrac and Bahorel, to melting silver objects into bullets for our rifles. Joly and Prouvaire had managed to smuggle a few barrels of gunpowder.

And most importantly, our rifles were successfully swiped from the Parisian Armory thanks to an insider friend of ours. Even though I am dead, I will never betray his name. I want him to live on, to fight another day.

Night was falling. People were gathering around the Café. Enjolras and I stood by the balcony of the second floor above the café.

The people were beginning to hush, as their attention had focused on our leader. He had dressed in dark pants, and wore a red vest with gold plated buttons, and wore a red-white-blue sash around his waist.

I wasn't as properly dressed to meet the mood as Enjolras. I was still in my dark overcoat with my dark red vest underneath, my white French cut shirt, and a red and white striped ascot around my neck.

All of us had completed our looks with our tricolor badges that we proudly wore on the right side of our clothes. We were ready.

Enjolras stood on top of the railing and raised his rifle up in the air.

" _One more day before the storm, at the barricades of freedom!"_ I held one of his ankles to keep him from losing his balance.

" _When our ranks begin to form, will you take your place with me?"_ I looked down below, and saw our friends huddled in one spot. Everyone was there, except for Marius. I couldn't see him anywhere…

Fantastic. We're on the brink of revolution and he's probably out somewhere making love to Miss No-Name.

But the crowd joined in. _"The time is now! The day is here!"_ They were with us. Things were turning around.

Enjolras and I returned downstairs. He gave me two flintlocks and I slid them into my coat pockets to conceal them. He took two for himself, and we ran outside.

Everyone began to follow the two of us, and we marched down the street. By now, it was almost midnight. We were going to head over to the streets of Paris, specifically, by the Palace de la Bastille. The name of the location seemed fitting enough for the start of our revolt.

I led one half of the group in song as we marched forward. _"One day to a new beginning!"_

Enjolras took his half and sang back _"Raise the flag of freedom high!"_

" _Every man will be a king!"_ We both sang in our respective moments.

" _There's a new world for the winning!"_ I continued.

" _There's a new world to be won!"_

And then we all sang in unison _"Do you hear the people sing?"_

Just then, somebody shoved past me. It was Marius. I looked around to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. He actually decided to participate?

Gavroche cheered on, while he was sitting on top of Grantaire's shoulders. Part of me felt sad…I was hoping he would've approached me. I've grown to care for the little boy like he was my own little brother after all…

We approached the street where the funeral will take place in another eight hours, when Enjolras declared _"Tomorrow is the judgement day!"_

" _Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store!_

 _One more dawn!_

 _One more day!_

 _One Day More!"_

And with that, Enjolras nodded to me, and I held up the Red Flag and started waving it high over my head, for all the people to see!


	4. Upon These Stones

Things got out of hand…fast!

The morning of June 5th came, and thousands of people were gathered around to watch the funeral procession. I stood next to Enjolras, alongside Lesgles, Joly, and Courfeyrac. Marius was stationed on the other side of the street with Bahorel, Grantaire, Feuilly and Prouvaire.

To say that I was nervous would've been an understatement. My palms were sweating, my chest felt tight, my breathing became restricted.

This was the day we have all been talking about for a while. Most of the students believed that we would be victorious just because of the July Rebellion of 1830.

Reality came upon them fast.

When Lamarque's carriage was slowly approaching, to the sound of the procession's drums beating slowly, Enjolras nudged my arm.

In an instant, all ten of us stormed the procession and shoved past the carriage guards. Others began to follow suit. Enjolras gave me his hand and helped me climb up to the top of the carriage. I picked up the flag that Lesgles was holding and I began waving it all around for everyone to see.

We turned a corner, right around where the Elephant stood, at the Palace de la Bastille, when we saw the trouble approach.

The Calvary unit, who was leading the parade, had encircled and then blocked our path, swords drawn.

Enjolras took out both his guns and cocked them both from his vest.

I stopped waving the flag and pulled out one of my pistols, cocked it, and aimed it at the enemy.

Even in death, I will never fully know how long the silent tension was for, because it all happened so quickly. It felt like minutes. It felt like seconds. I'll never really know.

That's when things went downhill…at least in my mind at the time.

 _BANG!_

Enjolras and I had been preparing for this moment for the past month or two. But the sound of a musket shot startled us both, to say the least.

I looked down and saw that an old woman was laying down on the ground, clutching her chest in a red stain.

I looked ahead, and saw a puff of smoke from a small wooden hut. It was from an infantryman. They fired first. We all saw that.

Lesgles and Bahorel charged at the murderer, and yanked his rifle away from him and clubbed him in the head.

"CHARGE!" the Calvary Captain shouted.

Without missing a beat, I aimed my pistol, and pulled the trigger. The last time I fired a weapon was at the 1830 Uprising. It amazed me that even though I fell out of practice, I looked from my shot and saw one of the Calvary men fall from his horse.

The Calvary brushed past the carriage and charged at the people.

"Combeferre! Look out!" Enjolras said to me.

I turned back to face forward, and there were the National Guardsmen. At least twenty of them, in two rows. The first row knelt down, and the back row remained standing.

"Enjolras! We need to get down!" I pulled at him. After a brief moment of hesitation, he agreed and we climbed down.

To our amazement, we stepped down and found only three or four of the fifteen Calvary men on their horses.

Victory…for the moment at least…was ours.

Enjolras commandeered a horse and shouted "TO THE BARRICADES!"

The rest of us followed him. We ran as best we could, for being a bunched up crowd. The National Guard opened fire. We lost a few of the innocent bystanders along the way.

It seemed we were not the only secret society who would be involved in our fight. Another group, I'm not certain of the name, had thrown out tables and chairs into the middle of the street where we were running. They left two openings for our groups to get through.

"Lesgles! Take the flag! I'll meet up with you soon!" I called to Lesgles.

"Hurry up!" He responded while taking the flag, and running off with the others.

I saw Courfeyrac, Joly and Feuilly struggling to bring a cannon with them.

"There's no time! Load it now!" I shouted to them.

Without hesitating another moment, the three of them took out the bag of nails, wood chunks, and other small pieces and shoved it right into the cannon. This was our makeshift canister shot.

Courfeyrac tried to push the shot down with the butt end of his rifle. Feuilly and Joly ran off to join the others.

"We'll fire the cannon! You two get back with your group!" one of the other students shouted.

"Good luck, monsieur!" I said, as Courfeyrac and I ran off in the direction our friends were running to.

Before I turned a corner, I looked and saw in the distance, a large puff of smoke from the cannon, followed by gunfire. They were holding strong, and I continued to run.

We had arrived back at the Café, where Enjolras came to the center of the street.

" _Here upon these stones we will build our barricade, in the heart of the city we claim as our own! Each man to his duty and don't be afraid!"_

We were about to get started, when Enjolras quickly said _"Wait! I will need a report on the strength of our foe!"_

That's when I saw a mysterious figure appear. He was wearing a dark brown coat and had a cap cover his head. He was wearing a red white and blue sash like Enjolras, so I guess he was one of us.

He stepped forward and said _"I can find out the truth! I know their ways, fought their wars, served my time, in the days of my youth!"_

Enjolras shook his hand and the man ran off.

Prouvaire and Bahorel grabbed a large table from the Café, when Prouvaire said to me _"Now the People will fight!"_

" _And so they might!"_ Grantaire said sarcastically. _"Dogs will bark! Fleas will bite!"_

Lesgles shoved him on the shoulder and replied _"They will do what is right!"_

As I was rolling down a wine barrel into the large wooden pile, I noticed Marius talking to another boy who had his cap hiding his face.

" _Hey, little boy, what's this I see? God Eponine, the things you do!"_

Eponine! She's dressed as a boy? What the hell is she doing here? It'll be dangerous soon!

" _I know this is no place for me! Still, I would rather be with you!"_

Cut it out, 'Ponine. You're breaking my spirit here!

" _Get out before the trouble starts!"_ Finally, Marius is talking sense. _"Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot!"_

" _I've got you worried now I have! That shows you like me quite a lot."_

If only you would just turn around, Eponine…you could see who else you've gotten worried.

" _There is a way that you can help! You are the answer to a prayer!"_ And then he takes out a letter and hands it to her.

" _Please, take this letter to Cosette, and pray to God that she's still there!"_

And as he walked away to help build the barricade, she stood there by herself, unaware that I was still watching her.

" _Little you know…little you care!"_ She said softly, and then she ran off past the barricade and disappeared into the streets.


	5. At the Barricade

Our barricade was near completion when I saw Marius taking an axe and chopping up the railing of the stairs. I decided enough was enough. I pushed him so that he would face me.

"Why are you here, Pontmercy? Why aren't you out and about with your lady friend, Cosette?" I asked him.

"How did you know her name was Cosette?" He asked.

"You really must be blind. I saw you standing there with Eponine. She came here so she could be with you, and you turned her away. Not only that, but you made her deliver a letter to the girl you love! I saw everything."

"I tried to make sure she stayed safe away from here." Marius said defensively.

"Yeah, but in doing so, you also broke her heart. How many times she's been broken before this I don't know. But Damnit, Marius! How the hell can you be so blind? Or is it in your blood to stomp on the poor and treat them like nothing?"

"Eponine is my best friend, 'Ferre. Why would you think I'd be cruel to her!"

"Because she is in love with you, and you're too blind and ignorant to see it." I said, getting close to his face.

"What?" he asked softly.

"You cannot tell me that you haven't noticed! Why do you think she hangs around you so much? Why do you think she does all of these nice things for you even with the tears in her eyes?!"

Marius looked down and then stared back at me and said "I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know! You're too busy head over heels in love with a rich girl you only met a few days ago."

"Hey! I will not have you insult her!" Marius's voice rose slightly.

"Why, because she's rich? She's not to stoop to the level of taking insults? Is that why you love her more than you like Eponine?" I shoved Marius's shoulder once again.

"Are you here for a reason? Or are you only here because maybe she doesn't want to be with you?"

"That's not true! Of course she wants to be with me. But she's going away, to England. I don't know if I'll ever see her again in fact."

"So, to add insult to injury, you decided that rather than pursue her, you'd rather just die. Did you even care about any of us at all?" I said.

There was a moment of silence. I continued "Look, whatever happens with this girl, is not my business. My only concern is for Eponine. Do you have any idea how painful it is, to have her swoon and break over a man that doesn't even acknowledge her existence?"

Marius then looked at me and asked "Combeferre…are you in love with Eponine?"

I turned away and adjusted my glasses. "What difference does it make. She'll never stop loving you. I have as much chance with her as we do with winning this fight."

Marius stopped me from walking away. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and I said "Look around. There's maybe thirty of us here, noncombatants included. How many other societies have barricades being setup? And on top of that, how much longer can THEY hold out? The National Guard is persistent, and they will stop at nothing until each and every one of us are put to the bayonet."

Marius looked outside, and then back again to me. "But the people will rise. They have to! Enjolras said so!"

"I hope he's right. I hope to God he's right. Because if he isn't…if the people do not come to our aide…I can't promise that we would last very long."

It was only then that I turned around to see Enjolras standing in the doorway. He heard everything.

"Enjolras…."

"I know you are worried, Combeferre. You are the brains of the Friends of the ABC. I do not blame you for your theory. But I am sure the people will rise. You've seen how they've reacted today at the funeral. They won't fail us now."

He then walked towards me and lowered his voice. "But you must understand, we have to keep confidence high here. We need you of all of us, to stay strong, and believe."

I looked at him, and for the first time in our lives, I saw sadness in his eyes, as if my confidence in our fight, was all he had left to depend on.

"Very well, Enjolras. If you believe they will rise, I will believe too." I said.

"The barricade is complete. I came to ask if you wanted to see for yourself." Enjolras said.

The three of us walked outside. The barricade must've been twice as high as me, covering the whole section of the street. A large pile of furniture, tables, chairs, parts of a staircase, wooden signs, anything we could get our hands on that provided good cover.

It was a sight to behold.

" _Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade!"_ The rest of the students said.

Marius put his hand on my shoulder and said _"Let them come in their legions and they will be met!"_

Enjolras returned and handed me a musket rifle. _"Have faith in yourselves, and do not be afraid!"_ I knew he directed that more at me than anyone else.

Grantaire, of course, took the chance to ruin the moment by taking his rifle, and sliding it through his one hand and jokingly saying _"Let's give them a screwing they'll never forget!"_

I climbed up the barricade and I shouted _"This is where it begins!"_

Courfeyrac climbed up next to me. _"And if I should die in the fight to be free, where the fighting is hardest, there I will be!"_

Feuilly climbed next. _"Let them come if they dare! We'll be there!"_

Just then we heard a bugle call. We all hustled to our stations. Enjolras held up his hand to make sure we didn't fire.

I climbed over to the top of the barricade. There I could see at least forty National Guardsmen stationed at the other end of our street. They weren't aiming yet. But they were there. And they would not leave anytime soon.

It was then I noticed the Army Commander. He picked up his loud hailer and declared _"You at the barricade listen to this! No one is coming to help you to fight! You're on your own! You have no friends! Give up your guns or die!"_

Enjolras turned to all of us and said _"Damn their warnings! Damn their lies! They will see the people rise!"_ The rest of us repeated his saying and we raised our rifles in a rebel cry.

As I lowered my weapon, I saw Monsieur Mabeuf, the man who offered his services to us for our cause. He was carrying our Red Flag, and he climbed up the barricade to the spot where Enjolras was standing. He slid the flag pole into a spot where it would stay in place.

The message was clear. We would never surrender. Our fates were sealed.


	6. He's Back

"He's back!" cried Joly.

The rest of us turned to see the mysterious man climb over the barricade. Something about him struck me the wrong way…why wasn't the National Guard opening fire on this man? It seemed strange to me.

" _Listen, my friends. I have done as I said. I have been to their lines. I have counted each man. I will tell what I can."_

I climbed down, and walked over to the watchman's post, where Joly was stationed at. "Remember, see if you can pinpoint the Officers. The soldiers will scramble without them."

" _Better be warned. They have armies to spare, and our danger is real! We will need all our cunning to bring them to heal!"_

Enjolras saw the worried look on my face again. He took this moment to address the stranger. _"Have faith! If you know what their movements are, we will spoil their game! There are ways that our people can fight! We will overcome their power!"_

The stranger moved to him and said _"I have overheard their plans! There will be no attack tonight!"_

Wait…what?

" _They intend to starve us out, before they start a proper fight, concentrate their force; hit us from the right!"_

As I thought about it, it suddenly made some sense. Perhaps they wanted to exhaust us with the suspense, or sheer boredom. And when we are off our guard, then they will attack.

My thinking was abruptly interrupted by Gavroche shouting "LIAR!".

We all turned to him. He managed to sneak through the bottom of the barricade, being as little as he is. I was hoping he would stay away from here. But then again, like brother like sister.

And yes, I've known that Eponine is Gavroche's older sister.

" _Good evening, dear Inspector! Lovely evening my dear!"_ Gavroche said mockingly to the stranger.

I looked up at the stranger, who continued to cover his face with his hat. Enjolras pulled out his pistol.

" _I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert!"_

I took off his cap and I saw that it was indeed him. The bastard…he tried to trick us! Enjolras raised his pistol so that it rested against Javert's neck.

" _So don't believe a word he says, cause none of it's true! This only goes to show what little people can do!"_ Gavroche said before making an obscene gesture with his middle finger at the Inspector.

" _Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!"_ Grantaire laughed.

I walked up to the little boy and tussled his hair in agreement.

Prouvaire walked up to Javert's face and asked Enjolras _"So what are we gonna do with that snake in the grass?"_

Enjolras ordered Feuilly and I to bind the man with some rope that was lying on the barricade. _"Tie this man, and take him to the tavern in there! The People will decide your fate, Inspector Javert!"_

Courfeyrac held up his gun and shouted _"Take that bastard now and shoot him!"_

" _Let us watch the devil dance!"_ Feuilly said as I was binding Javert's hands behind his back.

Lesgles tauntingly smacked Javert in the chin and said _"You'd have done the same, Inspector, if we let you have your chance!"_

Javert had managed to yank himself out of my grip and rushed to Enjolras. I immediately followed suit and grabbed his arm tighter. Javert bellowed to Enjolras _"Shoot me now, or shoot me later! Every schoolboy to his sport!"_ Feuilly grabbed a hold of the other arm. _"Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your 'People's Court'!"_

I grabbed my pistol and shoved it into the side of the Inspector's head. _"Though we may not all survive here, there are things that never die!"_ I said.

Grantaire got up in Javert's face next and said _"What's the difference, die a schoolboy, die a policeman, die a spy?!"_

Enjolras motioned for Feuilly and I to take Javert away. _"Take this man! Bring him through. There is work we have to do!"_

Just as Feuilly and I shoved Javert into a corner, we heard the National Guard shout something. I wasn't sure what. I had Bahorel guard the prisoner, and rushed to my station.

I had just stepped outside, when I heard the first shot. At first I thought it was the thunder. I was wrong

 _BANG!_


	7. A Little Fall of Rain

I looked up, and I saw Monsieur Mabeuf stagger backwards. He was still in the same spot where he hoisted the Red Flag. Courfeyrac grabbed a hold of him before he could fall to the ground. But we all knew he was dead, with the bullet hole to his forehead.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Is this their attack? That was only three shots!

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Joly shouted, before helping out another boy over the side of the barricade. I saw the second boy stumble down towards the ground, clutching his chest. Marius ran over to him.

" _Good God! What are you doing?! 'Ponine, have you no fear?"_

Eponine! Why has she come back! Damnit, I wanted her safe…why is she stumbling? No... God No! I didn't even notice the thunder rumbling, and raindrops suddenly falling.

" _Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?!"_

Your best friend looks like she's been wounded, and that girl is the first thing on your mind? Damn you to Hell, Marius!

" _Took the letter like you said…I met her father at the door."_

I saw her hand looking a little darker…it was wet…

" _He said he would give it…I don't think I can stand anymore!"_

And then just like that, she stumbled and fell to the ground, being supported by Marius.

" _Eponine, what's wrong! There's something wet upon your hair!"_

"Stand back! Give her space! Please!" I told the rest of the students. I almost choked on my voice, trying to fight back tears.

" _Eponine, you're hurt! You need some help! Oh God! It's everywhere!"_ Marius whimpered.

I took off my coat and whipped out my handkerchief and moved Marius's hand to cover up the wound.

Eponine grabbed my wrist and looked at me and shook her head. Enjolras tugged on my shoulder, and I crouched back, away from the two in front of me.

" _Don't you fret…Monsieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A Little Fall of Rain can hardly hurt me now…you're here. That's all I need to know…"_

I stood up and turned away. I couldn't bear to see this anymore. Enjolras grabbed my arm but I yanked it away from him.

" _And you will keep me safe…and you will keep me close…and rain will make the flowers grow."_

Marius held her cheek in his hand and countered _"But you will live, 'Ponine! Dear God above…if I could heal your wounds with words of love…"_

I turned around to see them…this really was too much for me to bear.

" _Just hold me now…and let it be…shelter me…comfort me…"_

I felt something tug at my vest. It was Gavroche. I looked down and he wrapped his arms around my legs. I knelt down to give him a hug. Surprisingly, he never let go. I heard their voices over his sobs.

" _You would live a hundred years if I could show you how. I won't desert you now!"_

Damn you…you should've tried harder when she could've been saved!

" _The rain can't hurt me now…this rain will wash away what's past! And you…will keep…me safe…"_

" _I will stay with you…until you are sleeping."_

" _And you will keep me close…"_ Eponine coughed, and winced in the pain. _"I'll sleep in your embrace…"_

"… _sleep in my embrace…"_ Marius chimed in.

And then…it happened…the moment I feared since I first saw her here this afternoon…her hand went from his face, and then slid down and hit the cold pavement with a thump.

" _At last…"_ I whispered.

I don't know which of the three of us cried the hardest. Gavroche, Marius, or myself.

Lesgles and Grantaire returned from bringing the dead body of Mabeuf into the Café.

Enjolras motioned towards Mabeuf and Eponine. _"They are the first to fall…the first of us to fall upon this barricade…"_

I looked at Enjolras with sad eyes. Was he finally beginning to see the impossibility of us winning this fight unless we are reinforced?

" _Her name was Eponine. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid."_

I got up, and slowly walked to them, and I lifted her limp hand and I consoled Marius. _"We fight here in her name."_

Prouvaire put his hand on Marius's shoulder. _"She will not die in vain."_

Lesgles put his hand on my shoulder. _"She will not be betrayed."_

I nudged Marius, letting him know it was time to let go. He loosened his grip on Eponine, and I scooped her body up in my arms…the first and last time I could actually hold her in my arms.

I turned around and headed for the Café. Lesgles slowly and softly pounded his chest as a sign of respect for Eponine, while Feuilly stood at attention with his rifle.

Inside the Café, I went carried the body upstairs, and I found where they laid the body of Mabeuf, and I laid her down right next to him. I took a moment to admire her beauty up close. I wished for a brief moment, she could look me in the eye and return the feeling. Unable to control myself, I knelt down and kissed her gently on the lips. A single tear fell off my cheek, and landed directly on her closed eyelid.

"Combeferre?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned around, and it was Gavroche. He had my coat in his hands. "I thought maybe…" And then he extended his hands, offering me my coat.

"It's only fair to you…I know you loved my sister. It's the least I can do for you…"

He said, his eyes filled with tears.

I nodded, took the coat from his hands and hugged him tightly. After he ran downstairs, I took my coat, and draped it over her body, and stroked her hair one last time.


	8. The First Attack

I walked aimlessly downstairs. Bahorel was still keeping a gun pointed at Javert, now tied to one of the support beams to the Café.

As I went outside, Enjolras stopped me, and he put something in my hands.

It was Eponine's cap. It fell when she stumbled to the ground.

I wanted this fight to honor her now more than ever. I placed my rifle on the ground, climbed up to the barricade, and placed her hat on the tip of the flag pole, as a reminder to us all.

As I climbed back down to the street, I heard Joly call out to us _"Here comes a man in uniform!"_ And then he had his attention to somebody opposite the barricade. _"What brings you to this place?"_

" _I come here as a volunteer!"_ Said the unseen voice. Joly signaled for him to enter cautiously. _"Approach, and show your face!"_

Prouvaire and I had our rifles ready, when a much older man had entered our side, wearing an Officer's uniform. He placed his rifle on the ground and held his hands up in the air. Prouvaire aimed his gun. _"You wear an Army uniform!"_

" _That's why they let me through!"_ The old man said. It seemed simple enough, yet why would he come here?

" _You've got some years behind you, sir!"_ Joly said, aiming his pistol at the old man.

" _There's much that I can do!"_ he pleaded.

" _You see that prisoner over there?"_ Feuilly asked, pointing to the man who was being dragged outside by Bahorel.

" _A Volunteer, like you!"_ Grantaire said.

I took out the little packet that held my bullet and gunpowder, and I motioned to the old man. _"A spy, who calls himself Javert!"_

Bahorel shoved Javert back to the wall. He and the old man shared a long glance, like they've known each other for a while or something. _"He's gonna get it too!"_ Bahorel said.

" _They're getting ready to attack!"_ Lesgles shouted.

Shit! The soldiers are making their advance! I signaled the men to take their positions, while I loaded up my musket and shoved the gunpowder down the rifle shaft.

Enjolras picked up the rifle the old man had dropped, and gave it back to him. _"Take this, and use it well! But if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell!"_

Enjolras and I climbed to the center top of the barricade. There we could see the enemy clearly.

"Platoon of sappers advancing towards the barricade!" Joly reported.

"Troops behind them! Fifty men or more!" Bahorel added, as he climbed up next to me.

This was it…the fight was about to begin. I cocked back my rifle, and I whispered "For Eponine" as I took my aim.

"HOLD!" Enjolras declared.

I could tell the rest of the men were shaking, waiting to strike.

"Wait for them to reload!" I shouted.

The first row of Infantrymen knelt down, aimed their rifles at us.

"Take aim!"

When the second row aimed their rifles, the first row opened fire. The ten pops of gunfire were deafening. I ducked before I could even see the puffs of smoke.

"FIRE!" Enjolras shouted.

I took my aim, pulled the trigger, and was somewhat shocked at how powerful my gun was. As I reached for my second packet, I looked to see if I hit anyone. I think I may have seen somebody clutch his shoulder.

Courfeyrac fired his rifle, and shouted "Ha! That was for Lamarque!"

The next few moments happened in a flash.

I reached back up to take my aim again, when out of nowhere, I hear the loudest of bangs. It whizzed past me, and the sound stopped short. I looked to my right, and I saw Bahorel clutch his stomach. He stumbled backwards before I could catch him!

"SNIPER!" Feuilly shouted.

Bahorel must've gotten hit by the sniper. I immediately ducked for cover. I felt Enjolras lean against me. Then I heard another shot, followed by Joly crying "He's Down!"

I looked up and Enjolras and I returned to our spots. I took aim, and pulled my trigger again. This time I knew I got someone, as I saw him drop his rifle and slump forward.

"Ha! You're next!" Prouvaire shouted, as he loaded his rifle.

"Watch your left!" Marius shouted.

"CEASE FIRE!" Enjolras shouted.

It was hard to see, but I think through the smoke, we could see the soldiers limping away, dragging some of their comrades with them.

"They're retreating!" Joly yelled.

"Take that, you bastards!" I shouted in their direction.

The rest of us shouted in triumph. Lesgles waved to me and said _"Look how they turn and run!"_

Grantaire waved his pistol around and laughed _"And so the war was won!"_

Enjolras held up his hand to get everybody's attention. _"They will be back again, make an attack again!"_ Then he climbed down to the street, and turned to the old man. _"For your presence of mind; for the deed you have done, I will thank you, monsieur when our battle is won!"_

Part of me was confused as to what happened. Then again it all happened in a flash. I would ask Enjolras later.

" _Give me no thanks, monsieur. There's something you can do!"_ The old man said.

" _If it is in my power!"_ Enjolras replied.

The old man turned to our prisoner and said _"Give me the spy, Javert! Let me take care of him!"_

Javert finally lifted up his head, and shouted _"The law is inside out! The world is upside down!"_

Enjolras handed the old man a pistol and a knife. _"Do what you have to do! The man belongs to you!"_

The rest of the Students began to protest, before Enjolras turned to them and reminded us _"The enemy may be regrouping! Hold yourselves in readiness. Come on my friends. Back to your positions. The night is falling fast!"_

Before I could resume my post, I called out to the old man. "Dump his body over the barricade on the Rue St. Denis. We don't want his rotten corpse anywhere near our fallen friends!"

The old man nodded, and picked up Javert and dragged him away.

I turned back to Enjolras and I asked him what happened.

"That sniper that killed Bahorel…he was aiming at me." Enjolras answered.

My eyes widened.

"That old man shoved me out of the way, and took his aim. He managed to kill the sniper. That's why I landed on you, Combeferre. I'm sorry."

I chuckled and patted him on the arm. "I'd rather be crushed than to have you killed, Enjolras."

He smiled, and asked me about our casualties.

"Three dead. Mabeuf, Eponine, and Bahorel. One wounded. Feuilly's father took a graze to his arm. But that's about it. I'd say we've killed about…" I said before I counted the number of dead soldiers on the other side of the barricade.

"Thirteen…maybe more if those who survived took fatal wounds."

"The tide has turned to our side, Combeferre. They lost more than us. The People will have to see this turn of events. They'll have to join us now!" Enjolras said.

I could tell there was worry in his voice. "Mon Ami…" I began

 _BANG!_


	9. The Night

Enjolras and I turned to see where the gunshot came from. It didn't sound like it was in front of us. When we looked behind us, we saw the old man, clutching the pistol in his hand, and Javert's rope bindings in the other.

He walked over to us and said "It is done."

Enjolras nodded, and then he climbed down to the street. I followed shortly after.

" _Courfeyrac, you take the watch. They may attack before it's light."_

Courfeyrac climbed up to the watchman's post, and relieved Joly as he climbed back down.

Enjolras put his hand on my shoulder. _"Everybody keep the faith!"_ and then he motioned to our Red Flag. _"For certain as our banner flies, we are not alone. The people too must rise."_

His attention then turned to Marius, who still kept his rifle aimed at the enemy.

"Marius, rest." He commanded. Marius reluctantly lowered his rifle and sat down on the barricade.

I helped Lesgles and the old man carry the lifeless body of Bahorel, and laid him down next to the other two fallen victims.

When the others left, I knelt down to Eponine once again. Oh if she could see me now, I would be a mess. My vest was open, as were the top two buttons of my white shirt. I noticed she had on a red sash on her right arm.

Deciding to honor her once more, I took off the sash from her arm, and wrapped it around mine. Then I tore off my tricolor badge and placed it on her chest.

"I'm sure she's moved by your feelings by now…even if in spirit."

I turned around, and I saw my little sister, Clementine. Oh how I missed her so much. I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous." I said after pulling away.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Mother's worried sick, and Father is furious." She replied.

"Why? Because I'm fighting for the People, and not the King?!" I said icily.

"No…He's furious because there's more and more of National Guard roaming about in the streets." She said. My heart sank.

The fact that she hasn't said anything about the People rising to our cause, makes me worry even more. "How many soldiers? Outside the barricades I mean."

She took a deep breath, and said "5,000. In this section of Paris alone. There could be more."

I wiped my forehead from the sweat that recently formed. "And the other barricades?"

"I don't know. There wasn't much gunfire during the night. Only from this section."

I sat down against the wall. This was not looking good at all. "How did you get here?" I asked.

"I managed to sneak in with the other women when you were building the barricade. I came here to ask you…to beg you…please, leave here and come home! Mother isn't doing too good, and Father will worry himself sick next."

"Clementine, I can't just leave now. I'm their guide for God's sake. If I leave, all hell will break loose!"

"And what about you? Isn't it obvious that you're broken too?" She asked me, pointing toward Eponine's body.

"She was all I had to live for. She was my reason for fighting. And her death is the reason I continue to fight! If I leave now, I will betray her. I swore to Marius that we would fight in her name. I told him that, but I swore it only to myself. I'll be damned if I leave here now. Otherwise she would've died for nothing. I can't have that!" I said, with tears rolling down my eyes.

Clementine knelt down next to me and wiped my tears from her eyes. "I know you loved her. In spite of everything that happened, I thought she would've been great for you. I regret that she's never come to appreciate you…"

"Or acknowledge my existence." I scoffed.

"Oh she did…actually." Clementine said. My eyes widened. "What?" I asked.

"Before she left the barricade to deliver a message, she pulled me aside, as she had seen me with you before, just a week ago. She asked me to try and convince you to stay away from here. She didn't want you to die. She felt you were someone that could've helped so many people. She's seen the way you've helped the poor that day after the protests. She knew you were genuine. She asked me if I knew you. When I told her you were my big brother, she asked me to do one thing."

Tears were streaming down my face at this point.

"'Should any trouble arise,' she said. 'Tell your brother to stay away from it. He has brains…he has charisma. Tell him the world will be miserable without him to help out the People. Tell him to live to fight in other ways. Tell him how much I appreciate…."

"Stop! Please Stop! No more!" I broke down and covered my face in tears. Clementine wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"She would've been proud of you…honoring her the way you do…wearing her sash, placing her hat on the flag…she would've appreciated you so much."

"Clementine…" I said.

"Nothing you do or say, can help me change my mind."

Clementine's smile faded.

"I am going to stay here. If we make it or not, I will not break my promise to Eponine. I owe her that much."

I got up, and wiped the tears from my eyes. Clementine stood up with me. "I'm staying then."

"Absolutely not! It's too dangerous…" I protested.

"There is a safe-house where the women and noncombatants are staying. They took good care of me throughout today's events. I will be safe."

I took another deep breath, then grabbed her hand and said "You always have to be stubborn at the worst possible moments." I smiled.

We hugged once more, and then walked downstairs.

By the time we got outside, it was pitch black. The barricade glowed in the night sky by our torches and lanterns. The rest of the women were serving the men drinks and small food, to replenish them.

Feuilly took his mug, thanked one of the women, and turned to the rest of us _"Drink with me, to days gone by. Sing with me the songs we knew!"_

Prouvaire saw the two of us, and raised his glass in Clementine's direction. _"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads!"_

I couldn't help but smile. I always knew Prouvaire had a little crush on my little sister. And she wasn't exactly in denial of her feelings either. I nudged her to go and keep him company.

Joly raised his glass as he put his arm around another woman. Musichetta was her name. _"Here's to witty girls who went to our beds!"_ Musichetta slapped him and walked away.

" _Here's to them, and here's to you."_ The three of them sang.

Grantaire stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards them. _"Drink with me, to days gone by."_ He said, with a rather cynical tone. _"Can it be you fear to die?"_

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Grantaire, now is not the time…"

And then he shoved me away and said _"Will the world remember you when you fall!"_

Enjolras turned around to face us. _"Could it be your death means nothing at all?"_ Grantaire continued, glaring at me. _"Is your life just one more lie?!"_

Enjolras pushed Grantaire to face him. He was furious with Grantaire right now. Feuilly came towards me to see if I was ok. I lied and nodded my head.

He handed me a second cup and then we all sang.

" _Drink with me to days gone by_

 _To the live that used to be_

 _At the shrine of friendship never say die_

 _Let the wine of friendship never run dry_

 _Here's to you, and here's to me"_

I sat down on a bench piled up on the barricade. Clementine came over to me, and sat next to me. I heard Marius in the corner singing to himself.

" _Do I care if I should die, now she goes across the sea. Life without Cosette means nothing at all. Would you weep, Cosette, should Marius fall? Will you weep, Cosette, for me?"_

I rolled my eyes. I was too tired, physically and emotionally to deal with him anymore.

As Clementine rested her head on my lap, I saw the old man in the uniform keep his eye on Marius as the latter drifted off to sleep. I thought I saw the old man kneel down to pray.

My eyes were getting blurry because I couldn't focus anymore. Clementine took my glasses off, and set them aside. I stroked her hair and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sister."

"Goodnight, brother."

And I laid my head back against the hard surface of wood, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. The Second Attack

My neck was killing me…I must've slept wrong. I couldn't see straight without my glasses. Then I noticed my little sister sleeping on me. That's when I realized none of this was a dream.

We were still at the barricade.

I reached for my glasses, when I felt another body resting against my leg. It was Gavroche. He must've gotten up several minutes before, because he handed me my glasses. I took them, put them on, and tussled his hair once more. Clementine was next to wake up. I rubbed her back as comfort.

Enjolras walked into the center of the street, to address us all. His face…his grim expression, was worth a thousand words.

" _The People have not stirred. We are abandoned by those who still live in fear…"_

I immediately got up. Clementine held my hand. I hoped she understood now why I cannot leave.

" _The People have not heard. Yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear!"_

The rest of the students and noncombatants started to rise up to their feet.

" _Let us not waste lives. Let all the women and fathers of children go from here!"_

I held Clementine in my arms and I looked her straight in the eye. "Tell Father I did this for him!" And I hugged her one last time.

As I climbed the barricade, rifle in hand, I saw the noncombatants evacuate the barricade. Clementine. Musichetta. Feuilly's Father. Gavroche. I was so grateful that he was leaving with them.

I walked over to Enjolras, and I offered my hand in a comradery handshake. _"Drink with me, to days gone by. Sing with me, the songs we knew. At the shrine of friendship, raise your glass high! Let the wine of friendship, never run dry. If I die, I die with you."_ I said to him. He embraced me in a powerful hug.

Our moment was interrupted by the sound of the bugle call. "Positions!" Enjolras declared.

We climbed back up the barricade to our posts. As I reached the ledge with Enjolras, I froze.

"Oh my God…there's more of them!" I whispered.

Last night there were only sixty men at most. This morning, we wake up to at the very least, two-hundred.

We took our aim, as did the Army.

"FIRE!" Enjolras shouted.

I loaded my rifle, took aim, and pulled the trigger. I hit one of them in the chest, and he fell backwards.

I reached into my pocket, and that's when my heart dropped to my knees. I only had about three or four rounds left.

I turned around to see Feuilly check our ammunition box by the Café's front door. Enjolras and I hustled over to him amidst the gunfire exchange.

" _How do we stand, Feuilly? Make your report!"_ Enjolras demanded.

Feuilly's face looked grim. _"We've guns enough, but ammunition short!"_

Marius ran to us and exclaimed _"I will go into the streets. There are bodies all around! Ammunition to be had! Lots of bullets to be found!"_

Just as Marius was prepared to leave, Enjolras grabbed him by the arm.

" _I can't let you go! It's too much of a chance!"_

Marius freed himself of Enjolras's grasp. _"And the same thing is true for any man here!"_

Courfeyrac came and nudged me on the shoulder "I can go! I am the fastest out of all of us!"

I grabbed his arm and I said "You go out there, and you'll be slaughtered!"

Then the old man appeared, and spoke to Enjolras. _"Let me go. He is only a boy!"_ He was looking in Marius's direction. _"I am old! I have nothing to fear."_

It was then I saw something small running towards the barricade. It was Gavroche.

" _You need somebody quicker and I volunteer!"_ He exclaimed as he rushed up the barricade and over to the other side!

"NO!" I cried!

" _Come back, Gavroche! Don't you dare!"_ Lesgles shouted.

" _Someone pull him down at once!"_ Joly called for us.

" _Look at me! I'm almost there!"_ Gavroche shouted from the other side.

 _BANG!_

We were all horrified. They would shoot at a little boy?! What monsters are these?!

" _And little people know…when little people fight!"_ I heard Gavroche say. _"We may look easy pickings. But we got some bite!"_

 _BANG!_

I screamed, and tried to rush to the top. Courfeyrac pulled me back. The bullet had only scratched a chair that was on top of the barricade.

" _So never kick a dog! Because he's just a pup!"_

 _BANG!_ "Argh!"

"NO! YOU BASTARDS!" I exploded, before I freed myself from my friend's grasp. I struggled to climb as fast as I could.

" _We'll fight like twenty armies…and we won't…give up!"_ I heard the boy whimper.

Then out of nowhere, as I reached the top, something hit me in the face. It was Gavroche's knapsack. I threw it back to Enjolras. There was plenty of ammunition.

I turned back to Gavroche who was struggling to reach the top. His arm was bleeding.

" _So you better…run for cover…_ "

"Come on! Take my hand!" I cried…tears pouring down my cheeks. He was nearly in my reach.

" _When…the pup…"_

I finally got a hold of him, and tried to hoist him up.

"… _grows…"_

 _BANG!_

I nearly lost my balance, if Grantaire didn't catch my fall. I stood up, and I looked to see Gavroche, his eyes staring into space, not blinking.

My hand that held his back was becoming wet.

"No…NO!" I cried.

He was dead…Gavroche was dead. He died in my arms. Why? Why, why, WHY?!

Wasn't it enough that Eponine had died, let alone in someone else's arms? But to lose someone that I loved like a brother, in my arms?!

This was indeed too much! I knew now, that there was no hope for me. I wanted to die.


	11. The Final Battle

The rest of us felt the same way I did. This was a blow to our morale that none of us could've anticipated.

I gave the lifeless body of Gavroche to Marius, who carried him up to where the others were laid to rest.

Courfeyrac was banging on the ground, cursing out loud.

Lesgles held his face in his hands.

Feuilly was shaking with his rifle.

Joly and Prouvaire were crying into each other's arms.

" _You at the barricades, listen to this!"_

It was that goddamned Army Commander again…that monster has killed four people too many.

"GO TO HELL!" I shouted back at them.

" _The people of Paris sleep in their beds!"_ I turned to Enjolras. "Enjolras, what do we do?!" My voice was shaken.

He didn't say anything…he just stood there…it looked as if for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for what to do.

" _You have no chance! No chance at all!"_

I could see Enjolras's rifle shaking in his hands. He was livid.

" _Why throw your lives away?"_

Enjolras pushed past me and climbed up to the top of the barricade. Marius came back out, running to his spot.

" _Let us die facing our foe! Make them bleed while we can!"_ Enjolras bellowed!

My blood was boiling at an all-time high, when I took my spot. I raised my rifle and I shouted _"Make them pay through the nose!"_

Courfeyrac climbed and stood next to me. _"Make them pay for every man!"_

Enjolras touched the Red Flag…as if he began to talk to it directly. _"Let others rise to take our place, until the Earth is free!"_

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" I shouted as I aimed my rifle and fired. I checked my pocket. Four rounds left.

Their firepower was triple ours; for every 'pop' that came from our side, there came twenty pops at once. And yet we refused to give up.

Jehan Prouvaire was the first to get hit. He made the mistake of firing his weapon, then turning around to reload. That's when he took one bullet to the back, near his neck. He leaned back in agony, before falling forward, landing face first on the pavement.

I aimed my rifle again, and I managed to hit a soldier in the gut.

Only three shots left. I took out my next round, and began to load when Lesgles shouted "WATCH OUT! THEY"VE GOT CANNONS!"

I looked to see and there were two cannons being rolled into the street, pointed in our direction.

Enjolras picked up Eponine's cap, and tossed it to me. "Don't lose that!" He ordered to me. No way I was going to let that happen.

He then picked up the Red Flag, dropped his rifle, and began waving the Flag around like a maniac.

"Enjolras! Take cover! They're loading the cannons!" I beckoned to him.

He continued waving the flag. "ENJOLRAS!" I cried out. But it was no use.

In the distance, I heard an officer shout "Cannon ready! Fire!"

 _BOOM!_

And for a brief moment, everything went dark.

When I came to, I was on the ground…I held my head. My glasses were still intact…I only seemed to bruise on the right side of my forehead.

When I got on my hands and knees, I realized I couldn't hear anything.

I could only see the old man kneeling over Marius, who was on the ground next to me. Was he alive? I couldn't tell. I turned to my right, and I saw Joly crying over Lesgles's dead body. He must've been killed in the blast next to….

Enjolras!

I looked around and I couldn't find him. The whole center of the barricade was destroyed. Which meant it was now easier for the Army to advance.

Courfeyrac and Feuilly helped me stand up, and we staggered back into the Café, rifles in hand.

The last time I saw the old man, he was carrying Marius's body into a dark alley. I don't know why he didn't run with us, but maybe he has his reasons.

Only Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Grantaire, and I were left. We tried to get to Joly but he was quickly overrun by the soldiers, and impaled beyond repair with bayonets.

We ran up the stairs to the second floor. The bodies of Eponine, Gavroche and the others were not harmed by the cannon blast. Thank God…

But now we heard footsteps come from down below. Grantaire broke off a leg from a nearby table, and held it like a club.

"They've killed our leader! DEATH TO THE KING!" He shouted, before running back downstairs.

"GRANTAIRE! COME BACK!" I shouted. Courfeyrac stopped me from chasing after him. I would've been too late. Grantaire's screaming was cut short by three bullets. We could hear the pain downstairs.

I leaned over the railing, aimed my rifle down, and shot at the first soldier to climb the stairs. He stumbled back down, tripping another soldier or two.

I had one round left…wait…one? No, I was supposed to have two! I must've grabbed someone else's gun…damn!

I tried to reload as fast as I could. Courfeyrac aimed his gun, but it was knocked out of his hands before he could fire. He tried to reach for it, but was stopped short by a bayonet to the chest.

Feuilly took the opportunity and tried to get a hold of the gun from the soldier.

I finished loading my rifle, when Feuilly managed to gain the upper hand, and twisted the solider around so that Feuilly could use him as a shield. I took my rifle and rammed the bayonet into the bastard's heart.

We turned around to see five more soldiers facing us. Feuilly took one out in the head with his rifle. He went to reload, but was cut short. A bullet struck his head, causing him to fall backwards in an instant.

I fired my last round at the soldier who killed Feuilly.

It was then I realized I still had my two pistols from inside my vest. I whipped them both out, and aimed them at two of the three remaining soldiers.

I fired my left pistol first, then the right one. Both men fell down instantly.

Then I picked up my rifle again and charged the last remaining soldier.

We struggled against each other. He tried to push me, I tried to push him.

I managed to hook his ankle with mine, and cause him to trip.

But before I could raise my bayonet to him, he whipped out a pistol and shot at me, hitting me in the left arm. I used all my strength to ram the bayonet into his gut as many times as I could.

Then another soldier came. I grabbed the pistol from the dead man's body, and flung it at the soldier's head. It hit home and he slumped against the wall.

But then another soldier came, took out his pistol, and shot.

I got hit in the right shoulder blade, and stumbled backwards…

The pain was suddenly overwhelming…

The Army Commander came up, followed by six more soldiers. I grabbed the nearest pistol I could find. I aimed it at the officer, and pulled the trigger.

 _CLICK!_

I dropped the pistol, took a few steps back, then knelt down. I was in between Eponine and Gavroche…

I exhaled a few times, until I glared at the soldiers and said "I'll see you bastards in hell."

That's when they aimed their guns at me. The Commander raised his pistol at me, and said "It all could've been so simple. You should've accepted the King's ways."

I then cracked a smile. "If the alternative was the King's ways…then by all means... end this now." I then closed my eyes, reaching my hands to hold the hands of Eponine and Gavroche.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_


	12. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

I opened my eyes.

I found myself asleep at a table. I raised my head and saw Joly and Feuilly sitting with me.

Courfeyrac passed us drinks as he was walking around.

Enjolras was at another table, arguing with Grantaire about politics, I think.

Lesgles, Prouvaire and Bahorel were at the third table.

Everyone was here, and the Café was restored…

I didn't understand…Prouvaire didn't have a bullet hole in his back. Lesgles's guts weren't exposed from artillery blast. Joly didn't have six stab wounds in his chest.

I still don't exactly know what happened to Enjolras, but whatever it was, he certainly looked healthy. Grantaire didn't have three bullets or whatever killed him downstairs. Courfeyrac's chest was intact. Feuilly's head was clean.

I looked at my arm and my shoulder blade. That's when I discovered I had my coat on with the tri-color badge.

My thoughts suddenly turned to Eponine and Gavroche! Where were they? The spot where they were resting was replaced by two more tables. I don't understand…

Was this just a dream?

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Courfeyrac said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Courfeyrac." Joly said. Then he turned to me and he said "Are you alright? You've been out of it for a while."

I looked at Joly and I found myself at a loss for words.

I got up from my table, and I went over to Enjolras.

"Enjolras? May I have a word?" I asked him.

He got up from his table. Grantaire continued to chug from his bottle of wine.

"What's on your mind, Guide?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

"Enjolras…are we dead?" I asked him bluntly.

The whole room went quiet, and the students turned around to us.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

I then walked over to the two tables by the window balcony. "The last thing I remembered, I was kneeling over here. I was about to be shot by six soldiers and the Army Commander. I fell next to the corpses of Eponine and Gavroche."

"Did somebody call me?" A small voice said. I looked up, and it was Gavroche. He looked alive and well. No bullet wounds in his arm or back. I ran over to hug him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Thank God! I thought you were dead!" I cried.

"Combeferre, are you ill?" Joly asked me, with growing concern.

"I…I don't know! I could've sworn…didn't we all fight at the barricades?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"What barricades?" Enjolras asked.

"Are you joking?! The barricades out here!" I said pointing outside to the window.

It was only when I opened the window and looked outside, that I realized my mind may have been playing tricks on me.

There was no barricade. Nor was there any evidence of one. Not even blood.

I scratched my head. Enjolras came up to me.

"It's okay, Combeferre. Perhaps it was just a bad dream. You have been overworking yourself."

"It can't be a dream though. It was real! We had a barricade right there! We had a Red Flag right on top! And the National Guard came and attacked us with guns and cannons! You were waving the flag and then something happened to you when they fired the cannons. I don't know what!"

Enjolras shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I could tell you…None of us seem to recall whatever you're talking about. But we're all here now, safe and sound."

I then turned my attention to the people down on the street.

I saw my little sister. "Clementine!" I called down to her.

She didn't pick up her head. "CLEMENTINE!" I said louder. Nothing…this didn't make sense.

An older woman came up to Clementine, and asked her _"Did you see them going off to fight; children of the barricade who didn't last the night?."_

What?

Another woman approached the older one and asked _"Did you see them, lying side by side? Someone used to cradle them, and kiss them when they cried."_

"Clementine! It's me! Combeferre! Can you tell me what's happening?!" I begged.

Clementine looked at both the women and asked them _"Did you see them lying where they died?"_

"ENJOLRAS!" I called out to our leader. He came back outside with me.

"Listen!" I told him, looking down at the women.

There was two more women down there, approaching Clementine and the others.

" _Who will wake them?"_

" _No one ever will!"_

" _No one ever told them that a Summer day can kill."_

" _They were schoolboys; never held a gun…fighting for a new world that would rise up like the sun."_

" _Where's that new world now the fighting's done?"_

I looked at Enjolras who was just as dumbfounded as I was.

"You see this? They're talking about us!"

Then I saw my mother and father walking towards Clementine. They all looked sad…very sad.

As Clementine ran into my parents' embrace, I heard my father say _"Nothing changes. Nothing ever will."_

And then I saw Musichetta approach them, rubbing her stomach tenderly. _"Every year, another brat. Another mouth to fill."_

Why was she rubbing her stomach…was she pregnant? By whom? Joly was the last one seen with her the night before…did they…?

" _Same old story, what's the use of tears?"_ I heard my mother ask.

Then Clementine looked up at my parents and said _"What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears?"_

I tried to fight back tears…this wasn't happening.

" _Turning…turning…turning…through the years!"_ The people said together.

I then looked on further, and I saw Marius. He was walking with a cane…and there was a woman whose arm was linked with his. His other arm was in a cast.

"Marius! Are you alright!" I called to him. He didn't answer.

The rest of the people saw them too, and slowly backed away. Clementine and my parents walked over to them. My father hugged Marius tight…it was only after they pulled away that I saw my father sink to his knees sobbing…

My suspicions were confirmed…

We who were on the second floor of the balcony, are all dead. And we are all ghosts. That's why the people down there can't hear or see us.

I turned around, and saw the rest of the Students standing, with grim expressions. They all had the same realization.

That was when Marius limped up the stairs. We all turned around to face him.

" _There's a grief that can't be spoken…"_ He muttered. _"There's a pain, goes on and on."_

He looked around the room…he looked right through us as if we were invisible…I shouldn't be surprised there.

" _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables…now my friends are dead and gone."_

Bahorel sank back into his chair. Lesgles comforted him.

Marius looked up in the direction of Enjolras and I. _"Here they talked of revolution. Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow…and tomorrow never came…"_

Feuilly and Joly turned away. I couldn't tell if they too were fighting back tears.

Then Marius picked up a chair that was on the floor. This chair was different from the rest of them. This one was badly damaged. He set it upright and sat down…his body sitting right in the middle of one of our tables.

That's when I realized that OUR vision of the Café is dead like us…

" _From the table in the corner…they could see their world reborn…and they rose…with voices ringing."_

And then he broke down. _"And I can hear them now! The very words that they had sung…became their last communion…on the lonely barricade at dawn."_

I turned to walk away…this was too much for me to handle. Then I heard him say _"Oh my friend. My friends…forgive me."_

I turned to face him _"…that I live and you are gone…there's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on!"_

And then, all of a sudden, he looked directly at Enjolras who was standing by the window still.

" _Phantom faces at the window!"_ Marius said, voice shaking. Was he finally seeing us?'

" _Phantom shadows on the floor! Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, where my friends will meet no more!"_

Some more students began to walk away…they too were upset by this ordeal.

" _Oh my friends, my friends! Don't ask me what your sacrifice was for!"_

The room was now empty except for Marius, his girl Cosette, Enjolras, Gavroche and myself. _"Empty Chairs at Empty Tables…where my friends will sing no more."_

And with that, Cosette helped him up, and they walked away from the Café.

Enjolras walked over to me. "I guess you were right. We really are dead."

"But why are we here? In this Café? Is this limbo?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."


	13. Epilogue

Enjolras and Gavroche had left me to deliberate what was happening. If we were dead, why are we here on Earth still, but in ghost form?

"I thought I might find you here." A voice called out behind me.

I turned around…I don't know how I could've felt it, but butterflies suddenly came into my stomach.

It was Eponine.

She was in a beautiful white dress…dress or angelic robe, it didn't matter to me. She looked even more beautiful than ever.

"Eponine…You…were looking for me?" I asked. My chest became tight. My heart was pounding.

"Who else?" she asked. Her long wavy hair seemed to be blowing in the breeze, and it drove me crazy.

"Possibly Marius? He survived you know." I said…in a rather cold tone. I immediately regretted saying it. But she approached me closer.

"No, Combeferre. I was looking for you." She said, placing her hand on my arm.

"Why me?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Combeferre…what you have done here, you've done in my memory. You think I haven't seen from above just how badly you cared about me?"

"I didn't just care about you, 'Ponine…heaven help me. I was in love with you. But you were in love with someone else."

"I realized that…when I saw my little brother offer you your coat to place over my body. And when you took my hat and placed it on the flag…I knew I was right about you being genuine…I only realized my mistake of falling in love with Marius after that."

She then took her hand and wiped away my tears. I stopped her hand from pulling away, and I kept it there against my cheek. "If you knew how much I loved you when you were alive…if I was the one to tell you to stay away from here, would you have done it?" I asked her.

She looked down at the floor, and she shook her head. "If I had any idea, I probably would've fought alongside you."

"But you still could've been killed." I said.

"As if your death wouldn't have been enough? If I knew you loved me…and I survived and you didn't I would've been just as miserable as you, never knowing what could've been."

"Well, I guess it's too late now…we're both dead now, so where does that leave us?" I asked her.

She smiled and took my face in her hands, and she kissed me gently.

In that one brief moment, all the pain and heartbreak I felt in the past few days…suddenly vanished.

"It leaves us together…forever." She whispered. "No more pain…no more grief. Just us. All of us. All of those who died at the barricade. We'll be together forever and ever."

I couldn't help but smile. I held her cheek in my hand and I asked "You won't leave me?"

She shook her head. Then I pulled her into a hug. "Oh 'Ponine…you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

"I do now. And believe me, Monsieur Combeferre, if I knew back then…I would've wanted it too."

I looked at her in the eyes and I asked "Really?"

Her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Really."

She then placed my hand in hers. "Come on. They'll be waiting."

"Who will?" I asked.

She smiled and kissed me once again. "Our family."

My heart skipped faster.

We walked into the corner of the Café where the others had walked into.

Eponine opened the door which ordinarily was the closet. She opened the door and a bright white light came shining through.

I shielded my eyes. It was too bright.

But when it began to dim, I lowered my hands and I saw that we were no longer in the Café.

We were inside the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

I looked around. And inside the pews, I saw all of my Friends of the ABC, save for Marius, who was still alive as I spoke.

I looked down at myself. My silver coat was gone. My red vest was gone. My tricolor badge was gone.

In their place, stood a very handsome tailor made suit, with a white ascot, and black vest.

I looked in front of me, and there Eponine was…standing at the altar.

Her dress became more clear to me now. She was in a wedding dress…

This can't be happening…this is too good to be true…

Maybe this is Heaven? I wasn't sure.

There stood Little Gavroche. He was cleaned up, and wore a little suit of his own. His messed up hair was combed back. He looked great. He held in his hand a pillow with two rings on it.

And then there was the priest. He looked at the two of us happily. He beckoned for me to come forward.

He took my hand and Eponine's hand and placed them into each other's.

"Monsignor…uh" I stuttered.

"Myriel." He corrected.

"I can't help but wonder…is this even possible? Getting married in heaven?"

The priest chuckled and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "God works in mysterious ways, my son. He loves all of his children. And since no mortal man has ever fully interpreted heaven, it is allowed that heaven will be what we wish it to be, so long as we submit to our Lord and Savior."

I looked at Eponine, and I blushed. I couldn't believe this was possible…

"Do you…Henri Combeferre…take this woman to be your spiritually wedded bride, to love and to honor, to hold and keep, from now to forever?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Eponine Thenadier, take this man to be your spiritually wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to comfort, and to support, from now to forever?"

"I do."

My heart was doing somersaults at this point.

"By the power invested in me, and as a token of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ's love for all man, I now pronounce you man and wife, for now and always, forever removed from pain and grief. Henri, you may now kiss your bride!"

I took her face in my hands, and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We broke from our kiss for a moment, our foreheads touching, us looking at each other and smiling.

I could hear the cheers coming from my friends, and Gavroche.

Then I could hear a chorus of angels from above.

" _Ring out the bells upon this day of days!_

 _May all the angels of the Lord above…_

 _In jubilation sing their songs of praise…_

 _And crown this blessed time with peace and love!"_

Eponine and I walked back down the aisle to the front door, with the same bright white light... This was our entrance. We couldn't have been happier.

" _Do you hear the People sing, lost in the valley of the night?_

 _It is the music of the People who are climbing to the light._

 _For the wretched of the Earth, there is a flame that never dies._

 _Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise._

 _They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord._

 _They will walk behind the plow-share. They will put away the sword._

 _The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward._

 _Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?_

 _Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_

 _Do you hear the People sing? Say do you hear the distant drums?_

 _It is the future that they bring when Tomorrow Comes!"_


End file.
